max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo Mega Mode
Turbo Mega Mode (unofficial name) is Max and Steel's twenty-second Turbo Mode. It is the fusion of La Fiera's Turbo Eagle Mode, C.Y.T.R.O.'s Turbo Wrecking Ball Mode and Tempestra's Turbo Ice Storm Mode. It debuted in Team Turbo Fusion-Tek. History Animated Films Team Turbo Fusion-Tek After Rayne, Alex and C.Y.T.R.O. realised that they still had the mental link, they gave their powers to Max defeat Mortum. Shortly after, Max started to glow and his powers went off the chart, and he transformed into Turbo Mega Mode. Mortum stayed surprised and asked what was that, and Max stated that that was what Team Turbo was all about, shortly after attacking Mortum with C.Y.T.R.O.'s wrecking ball and disorientating him. Mortum strikes back but Max flies and launches Tempestra's ice projectiles, freezing his claws and later uses La Fiera tallons that destroys one of his claws and ultimately knocks him down with C.Y.T.R.O.'s wrecking ball. Mortum tries to desesperately win the battle by launching a powerful energy beam. Max generates his Connect-Tek sword and slowly gets closer to Mortum, at the same time saying that he stole that power and he was nothing without that. Ultimately, Max manages to stop the energy beam and impales his sword on his torso, making the Connect-Tek and his brain bank be exposed. He launches a powerful T.U.R.B.O. Energy wave through his sword that destroys the Connect-Tek and the brain bank in the process, giving back the humans' brainwaves and possibly fatally harming Mortum. After the villain was defeated, Max transformed back to his normal attire. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Max is stronger than an average individual mainly due to his size and heavy weaponry that he is equipped with. Steel also stated that his T.U.R.B.O. energy were off the chart when he was about to transform into Turbo Mega Mode. *'Superhuman Durability:' Max's armor is incredibly durable at the point of resisting one of Mortum's claw attacks. *'Team Turbo Powers:' Max gets the signature abilities of each member of Team Turbo. He gets La Fiera's eagle claws, C.Y.T.R.O.'s wrecking ball and Tempestra's ice projectiles. *'Connect-Tek Sword:' Like his Turbo Prime Mode, he is equipped with the Connect-Tek sword, which originally belonged to Jim McGrath, Max's father. Besides being highly durable, the sword can be split into other two swords and can be charged with Max's energy. Weaknessess *Max needs large amounts of T.U.R.B.O. Energy to use this mode. After he transformed back, he was completely tired. Appearance Gallery Trivia *It is unknown if Max can use this mode again. *Like other modes presented on Team Turbo Fusion-Tek, Max didn't yelled its name before transforming. It is possible that the name of this mode is Turbo Mega Mode since its toy line countepart is named Mega Max Steel. *It is the second giant mode that Max uses in the series. It is also the second battle where Max fights against a giant enemy, the first being Makino, in his Turbo Annihilation Mode versus Max in his Turbo Titan Mode. *In the toy line, La Fiera's parts are depicted as red instead of orange. Tempestra's parts also have both Turbo Lightning Storm Mode and Turbo Ice Storm Mode's parts instead of only the last mode mentioned. Category:Turbo Modes Category:Transformations Category:Max Steel's Arsenal